


Want Your Last Breath Cold

by unsettled



Series: Escape verse [3]
Category: Blade (Movie Series), Inception (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't – he can't begin to explain it to Eames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Your Last Breath Cold

He can't – he can't begin to explain it to Eames. Eames tries, is trying, is taking everything and begging for more, is turning all his actions on their head and making them something okay, something not wrong and terrible and vicious, not laced with want like Eames will never, never feel, like Hannibal will never let him feel; will never allow that to happen.

He doesn't want Eames to understand, doesn't want him to crawl into his skin and stretch out, stretch him too tight and break some shell that's holding him together, little, little shards. But he wishes Eames would stop trying to understand, stop trying to make things less godawful than they are.

Because it's making it hard for Hannibal to remember that he has to hold onto the tiny remains of himself, that he doesn't really want Eames stretched out cold and glazed-eyed on the floor, body limp around him, blood pooling in the hollows of his throat and sternum and lying thick and overwhelming on Hannibal's tongue, screaming at him to take more, more, _more_.


End file.
